Save a place for me
by peetapen
Summary: In which Ted tries to learn how to play the acoustic guitar for his surprise wedding anniversary gift for Tracy


**A/N: I'm currently suffering from a now 5-day withdrawal from How I met Your Mother. Then I heard this song from Matthew West called Save a Place for Me and I thought maybe I can cure some of the hurt by writing some events that maybe happened in the years that Ted got to spend with Tracy.**

**Frankly, I'm disappointed in the ending but only because I have rooted for Ted through thick and thin. For me to know that he only got such a short happily ever after has created a hole in my heart. But anyway. Carter and Craig did say (watch the DVD extras of season 1) that it was the story they were going to tell.**

**It was nice to have met you Ted, Tracy, Marshall, Lily, Robin and Barney. It was totally Legendary.**

* * *

Year 2024, Farhampton Inn, 21:00

"Now I know you like knowing what's going on. But I do know you know what's going on. I need you to stay in this room and read your favorite book while I go and fix my surprise for you."

Her big wide grin graced her face and I can't help it. I'm strucked by her. Every second. Every minute is a God-given time with this woman. I may not explicitly believe in God but for Him to create such a beautiful creature, perfectly imperfect that matches me and for me to meet her in such an opportune time but maybe He does exist.

She laughs as I usher her inside the room she once stayed in, 9 or 10 years ago I think where I first heard her sing La Vie en Rose. I didn't know her then. But I knew I recognize that heart that she carried that night. One that was by that time hiding inside mine. Today's our wedding anniversary. We were reminscing at the dinner table of this fateful inn that we were officially an old married couple. We were.

I was. My heart was old. But not in the wrong, expiring way. It's old because it's been so full for the last decade of this woman's laughs, her memories, our children's quirks. It's overflown with so much love that right now, right this moment, I will not give a space for hurt. Today, I will celebrate the day I finally found her. After so many years of scouring New York, after so many women and failed relationships, after such a long time battling with letting go of one woman, I found her.

I walk towards the adjacent room, open it and go straight to the acoustic guitar. I've been practicing secretly, usually late at night in the office trying to imitate the way she can pluck those strings. The guitar was actually hers. She can make a muffin sing and she can play various stringed instruments. That's her. That's my Tracy.

"Ted? Are you in the other room?" I hear her ask. I walk towards the veranda and I begin strumming.

_Don't be mad if I cry _

_It just hurts so bad sometimes _

_'Cause everyday it's sinking in _

_And I have to say goodbye all over again _

I stumble around some chords as my hands feel a bit stiff from the cold.

_You know I bet it feels good to have the weight of this world _

_Off your shoulders now I'm dreaming of the day _

_When I'm finally there with you _

_Save a place for me _

_Save a place for me _

_I'll be there soon _

_I'll be there soon _

_Save a place for me _

_Save some grace for me _

_I'll be there soon _

_I'll be there soon_

It's early. I know it's too early. But I want her to know that even though she's still here, I'm already waiting for her once again.

_I have asked the question why _

_But I guess the answer's for another time _

_So instead I'll pray _

_With every tear _

_And be thankful for the time I had you here _

_And I wanna live my life _

_Just like you did _

_Make the most of my time _

_Just like you did _

_And I wanna make my home up in the sky _

_Just like you did _

_Oh, but until I get there_

_ Until I get there_

Choking up, I bring the guitar down. I feel her arms snake from my back to my arms. I awkwardly put the guitar down, careful not to scratch it and face her. She had tears in her eyes but a joy that's only reserved for me. Had always been reserved for me.

"Save a place for me Save a place for me I'll be there soon I'll be there soon" she sang to me. "I'll be there for you soon," I said, closing my eyes and willing my lips to touch her head. She sways while humming the song and just wraps her arms around me, tightly.

"I'm here for you now," she whispers.

* * *

Year 2030, Farhampton Windmill, 20:30

"Hi Trace. Ted here. Again. You know this is our schedule. 8:30 on the dot. You're probably busy singing some sweet tunes up there, making everyone comfortable. Ahm, remember that situation we were discussion about around last week? I guess, I've- I've come to the conclusion that I might really want to do it now. I'm asking you first and then the kids. I'm asking permission since I'm still here and you're up there if I can give some of the overflowing love you've given me to Robin? Lately, we've connected again and she's been spending some time with the kids. I found my heart somehow beating again. Is it ok if I asked her out? How I wish you can answer me Trace. Oh, Oh...you're giving me your wind tunes again. Well, I'll take that as a yes! For real this time. I love you Trace. Save a place for me, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: I wish them all the best. Especially Cristin Milioti who was the best epitome of mystery being fulfilled in all the TV shows I've ever watched.**


End file.
